


Some Things You Can't Hide

by Janatee



Series: Oswink [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Coal Hill School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Miss Oswald,' he said, nodding as they passed in the hallway.<br/>'Mr. Pink,' she replied. A chorus of giggles followed. Danny spun around.<br/>'What are you laughing at?' he said.<br/>'Ozzie loves the squaddie!' one of them shouted, and the group burst into more giggles."</p><p>Clara and Danny try to keep their relationship from the Coal Hill students. Spoiler alert: It doesn’t work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things You Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for hermionee-granger's prompt and was originally posted on oswink.tumblr.com

“So, I know that we’re…um, that we-” said Clara. Gosh, she was bad at this.

“That we’re together,” said Danny with a tiny smirk.  
“Right,” she said, “Well, I thought it wouldn’t be a such a good idea for our students to know about it.”

Danny nodded.

“I’m with you. Courtney hasn’t let me hear the end of it since the secretary flirted with me, and I’m pretty sure she’s been watching us.”

“The secretary flirted with you? Which one?” she demanded.

Danny scratched his neck uncomfortably, “Umm, the redhead?”

“When was this?”

“My first day. She stopped as soon as she noticed my complete lack of grace and wit,” he said.

“Yeah,” said Clara, smiling, “Her loss. It’s kind of endearing.”

Danny blushed.

“Thanks,” he said.

“But the point is: at school, we’re professionals,” she said, “Miss Oswald and Mr. Pink.”

“Right,” he replied.

That was easier said than done.

 

***

 

 “Why do you always smile at Mr. Pink?” asked a student in Clara’s English class.

“Because Mr. Pink is a nice man. And smiling at people is a good thing to do. I do it all the time. See?” she said, “I’m smiling at you right now.”

“But you smile differently at him,” he said.

“Nonsense,” she said, “You’ve only got one smile.”

The boy shook his head.

“There are lots of different smiles,” he said, “There’s the smile when people say hi. There’s the smile when people are happy and they can’t help it. There’s the smile they get when they laugh. Yours is different. It’s the way my parents smile at each other.”

“Well, you’re very observant,” said Clara, “Why don’t you put that energy to the assigned reading?”

“But-” he started. Clara raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Miss Oswald,” he said, hunching back over his textbook.

 

***

 

Clara spun her head around to see that nobody was looking, and pulled Danny into an empty classroom.

“I haven’t seen you all day,” he said, and gave her a quick kiss.

“You’ve seen me loads of times,” she retorted.

“You know what I mean,” he said, “I have to pretend you’re just another teacher whenever I see you. It’s not easy; I can’t tell you how many kids asked me about you just this morning.”

“Tell me about it,” said Clara, “I don’t know what we’re doing wrong.”

 

***

 

“Miss Oswald,” he said, nodding as they passed in the hallway.

“Mr. Pink,” she replied. A chorus of giggled followed. Danny spun around.

“What are you laughing at?” he said.

“Ozzie loves the squaddie!” one of them shouted, and the group burst into more giggles.

“They’re right, mate,” added Adrian, “You’re practically glowing.”

“Shut up,” said Danny. Clara just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I think you lot had better get to class,” she said.

 

***

 

“I’m pretty sure the whole school knows,” Clara said, poking at her dinner.

“Yeah,” replied Danny, “Observant little buggers.”

“I just-” Clara put her fork down with a clang, “Ugh, I try so hard, you know? Just have to keep it together for eight hours a day, and I thought ‘yeah I’m doing a good job’ but apparently not because whenever they see us it’s giggles and ‘look at the two lovebirds.’ It’s just really hard to hide the fact that I lo-” she took in a sharp breath, “-that we’re together.”

“We’ll keep at it,” he said, “Come on. We’ve been through worse.”

She let out a sigh.

“Like what?” she asked

“Remember our first date?”

She laughed.

“Yeah, we really have been through worse,” she said. She reached across the table and held his hand.

“We’ll do it together,” he said.

She smiled.

“That’s right.”


End file.
